


the crossroads of destiny

by peachramyeon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Business Trip, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Older Characters, Past Relationship(s), Roadtrip, Workplace Relationship, jaehwan is there but not really, ongnielweek, ongnielweek_day5, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachramyeon/pseuds/peachramyeon
Summary: Seongwoo gets miserably robbed in the middle of his roadtrip on his way to Busan but gets something even better in return...





	the crossroads of destiny

Seongwoo is used to being in tough situations as his occupation as a company president required it. He inherited one of the biggest car companies in South Korea at the age of 28 and he's been leading the company for 3 years after his father retired. Many things have happened in his pretty mundane life but he never would have thought that something like this would ever happen to him. He looks at his old golden watch with a blank face. The watch doesn't match his neat and tidy attire which consisted of carefully tailored navy blue suit and expensive handmade shoes which were now covered with mud and dirt. Seongwoo sighs. It's been an hour and nothing has happened, there was no one to be seen not even a single animal in sight. Seongwoo wouldn't mind seeing even a glimpse of birds so standing there beside the long and hot road wouldn't feel so empty, the place looked almost deserted.

 

Seongwoo closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of freshly mown grass and blooming flowers, it was midsummer and the weather was so hot that Seongwoo feels how beads of sweat were rolling on his back and making his undershirt stick to his skin uncomfortably. He loosens his tie and takes off his jacket and folds it over his arm, he tries to make sense of how and why he ended up in this particular situation in the first place. Seongwoo had gotten a business meeting in Busan so instead travelling in a crowded plane he decided to go by car instead. What would possibly go wrong, he had thought but boy he was wrong.

 

In the middle of his trip from Seoul to Busan he decided to stop in a small town to buy some fresh looking tangerines. This kind of thing was new to Seongwoo who had raised in a closed and isolated environment his entire life, travelling alone and driving his own car was one of his biggest dreams. To be able to go where ever the mind desired, to be free of the everyday busy schedule and nagging. Seongwoo was rich, there wasn't denying it but he didn't want to brag about, he despised people who looked down on others, he knew fully well how his own mother struggled through her life trying to manage on her own. Seongwoo's mother wasn't his father's first wife but since his father didn't have any other heirs from his previous marriage, Seongwoo was next in the line to inherit his company. Many people doubted him, said that he and his mother were gold diggers but Seongwoo never gave up, he showed that he was fully capable of running a multimillionaire business despite of his young age.

 

When he had gotten inside the store he didn't remember to take his car keys with him so it was like he was asking to be robbed and that is what had happened to him. His brand new white Ranger Rover was gone when he walked out from the store carrying nothing more than a bag of fresh tangerines. Luckily he still had his phone but it had only 15% battery left. Seongwoo sighs yet again. Maybe he had been accustomed to the upscale life after all because he forgot to charge his damn phone. His secretary had always done that for him. Kim Jaehwan, one of Seongwoo's closest friends who also happened to be his secretary. Seongwoo had called him to get him and Jaehwan had said he'd arrange everything that Seongwoo doesn't have to worry. Seongwoo could just hear Jaehwan's laughter "Hyung, I knew you'd get in trouble." Seongwoo shivers due to the the image of Jaehwan mocking him. Seongwoo checks the time. It's been an hour and 45 minutes.

 

Suddenly he hears a car arriving to the parking lot, it must be his ride because who else could be in a place like this where even birds didn't fly. Seongwoo taps his knees and brushes the dirt off his jacket, his legs hurt but he tries not to show it.

"Finally, I was so worried you'd never come! I was waiting for you to-", Seongwoo starts eagerly but stops and closes his mouth so fast he almost bites his tongue. Was this some kind of a sick joke? It was like the day wouldn't get any worse than this, Seongwoo thinks and looks at the surprised man who had just stepped out of his car. The man looks at Seongwoo like he couldn't believe it and a small smile forms slowly on his face.

"Seongwoo hyung. It's been a while." the man says with a soft deep voice as Seongwoo tries to make sense of the mess of his thoughts, hoping to not faint on the very spot.

 

"Daniel." Seongwoo whispers almost inaudible.

 

 

 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

Is this the moment when you make a joke at the camera like you're in the office, Seongwoo wonders and frowns. A joke like "record snatch, you may be wondering how I got in this situation" kind of joke but Seongwoo isn't in a joking mood. He doesn't understand why he is sitting in Daniel's car of his own free will no less.

"So.. What are you doing here?" Seongwoo asks and tries to make the conversation less awkward but failing miserably.

"Just work stuff. Had to come and fix a badly damaged car. The old man was so worried that his car was done for but luckily I got it working, took me half a day though." Daniel explains with a light tone and puts his gloves into the pocket in front of the car. His overalls that once used to be beige are dirty of oil and other things from crawling on the floor fixing cars. He has black marks on his forehead from wiping it with his hands. His outfit is dirty but he doesn't smell bad, he smells something familiar which Seongwoo doesn't want to remember.

 

"They're dirty, right?" Daniel asks and stares at his fingers. They're almost black due to the hard labour and the motor oil of the cars, the rough lines screaming that these fingers have worked hard. And those fingers have been on his skin too, years ago. Seongwoo raises his head surprised of the question. 

 

"No, not at all. I admire people like you. People who do hard labour. You're doing what you love, after all." Seongwoo replies and falls silent, thinking about something from the past. 

 

"Seongwoo hyung?" Daniel asks and snaps Seongwoo out of his thoughts. "I asked that what are you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be in Seoul?" Daniel asks and smiles making Seongwoo's heart hurt.

 

"I-uhh I'm on a business trip.. I'm going to Busan."

 

"Without a car?"

 

"That wasn't part of the plan. I got robbed." Seongwoo says and crosses his arms as to protect his pride.

"How did that happen?" Daniel asks genuinely curious.

"I left my car keys in the car...Hey don't laugh!" Seongwoo protests and feels his ears turning red.

Daniel's shoulders shake and Seongwoo can clearly see him trying to stop himself from laughing.

"It's so like you. You're so clumsy." Daniel says and wipes his tears with his hand.

"I'm not clumsy!" Seongwoo tries to protest but knocks down Daniel's coffee which he just bought from the store. Seongwoo gasps as he sees the cup flying with a nice flip and landing straight on Daniel's lap.

 

"Thanks?" Daniel raises his eyebrows and tries to avoid the coffee spilling on the car seat.

  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"Tissues! Do you have any tissues??" Seongwoo asks hurriedly and tries to wipe the coffee off with his own napkin.

 

"Well, this brings back some memories." Daniel says mischievously and smirks at Seongwoo who stops in mid stroke. He presses the napkin one more time and leans back. "You should be happy it wasn't hot coffee instead of the iced coffee." Seongwoo says and tries to sound confident despite probably looking like a flustered preteen with his crush.

"So you spilt that coffee on me because you wanted to or?" Daniel inclined and took more tissues out of the pocket on his left. "Of course not!" Seongwoo starts but continues with more composure "Of course not. It was an accident. I promise I will buy you new clothes and compensate for the damaged seat."

Daniel finishes wiping the coffee off. "It's okay it didn't spill on the seat, the cup was luckily half empty anyway and my overalls are waterproof. We mechanics need clothes for every situation." the younger man says and takes all the tissues in his hands. "I'm going to throw these away."

 

Seongwoo looks at Daniel's wide back when goes to throw away the trash. Daniel hadn't changed since their last meeting but Seongwoo had changed. He wasn't the same young boy like he used to be with full of hope and emotions. Seongwoo was still young of course but he wasn't as inexperienced as before, he had grown and built these walls between himself and others.

Daniel comes back with two boxes of something that really smelled like pizza. "I don't know if you still like food like this but I thought you'd be hungry." he says and Seongwoo thinks that he looks like a overgrown puppy standing there and wagging his invisible tail. "Yes, I'm starving. Thank you, Daniel." Seongwoo says and takes the offered box with a smile.

"So you're going to Busan without a car." Daniel starts and vaguely waves at Seongwoo with a piece of pepperoni pizza. "But your car got robbed. Have you called the police already?" he continues and shoves the entire piece into his mouth as Seongwoo stares at him in awe. "Yes, if course I did I'm not stupid." Seongwoo says and takes a bite of the pizza and starts to chew angrily. He's not really angry at Daniel more frustrated at himself and his own stupidity.

"Then.. I can drive you there, I'm going back to Busan anyway." Daniel states as matter of factly. Seongwoo almost chokes on the piece of pizza and Daniel has to pat him on his back to stop him from choking.

 

 _Great._ The day was getting worse and worse.

 

 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

Driving in silence wasn't as awkward as Seongwoo initially thought since Daniel was playing music and he had a really nice taste in music much to Seongwoo's surprise.

Daughtry's September was one of Seongwoo's favorite songs of all time. He closes his eyes and just let's the music flow through his body like a lullaby.

 

 

 

 _How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave_  
_And all those days we spent out by the lake_  
_Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made_  
_One by one they vanish just the same_  
_Of all the things I still remember_  
_Summer's never looked the same_  
_The years go by and time just seems to fly_  
_But the memories remain_

 

  
_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_  
_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_  
_Reflecting now on how things could've been_  
_It was worth it in the end_

 

  
_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear_  
_So we made our way by finding what was real_  
_Now the days are so long that summer's moving on_  
_We reach for something that's already gone, yeah_  
_Of all the things I still remember_  
_Summer's never looked the same_  
_The years go by and time just seems to fly_  
_But the memories remain._

 

 

The warm weather and the relaxing sound of the car sends Seongwoo to the land of dreams and suddenly he's back to the place where things were left unsolved, to the time when he couldn't say what he wanted to say, leaving scars on him and Daniel. He regretted everything he knew it now but it was too late to go back. He and Daniel never dated, not really, but they felt strongly for each other maybe too strongly and they both knew it. They were young and reckless and the perfect age to get married and have children, to continue the family business. On that rainy day Seongwoo had waited for Daniel to arrive but he never did. Seongwoo felt betrayed and hurt so that he couldn't face him, not like this.

Seongwoo had gone to the marriage interview because of his father's request but during the interview he knew he could not do it, he wouldn't love the girl like she deserved to be loved, it would've been too cruel so Seongwoo declined much to his father's anger. That was his last night in Busan and after that he left for Seoul to continue his family business.

 

_Why didn't you come? Why did you leave me?_

 

Seongwoo feels a warm and gentle touch wiping off his tears. Seongwoo feels somehow relieved but still sad as if there was still something to be fixed. He realizes where he is and jumps up almost hitting his head on the ceiling. "What time is it?" Seongwoo asks and looks at his watch but can't see anything due to the darkness that had fallen without him realizing. He checks his phone but it doesn't response the battery was completely dead now.

 

_Perfect._

 

"Sorry. Didn't want to scare you. It's already late so I was thinking we should stay here for the night. It's too dangerous to be driving in the dark and the weather forecast said there's gonna be rain soon. You said you can postpone your meeting, right?"

Seongwoo looks at Daniel confused. What was going on? " Yeah, the meeting isn't a problem I can arrange it to be held later but that's not the problem I had a reservation at the hotel and I have to call them that I'll be late. Wait where are we??" Seongwoo stutters and opens the car door in a hurry.

"Ah, this is a small hostel I usually use whenever I have to work outside Busan. It's a nice stop and the owners are very nice and friendly. Oh, but it must be too small for your taste." Daniel says and looks apologetic.

"It's fine. It's just one night anyway." Seongwoo remarks and walks closer to the hostel. It was quite pretty, a small red building with golden details and decorated with all kind of flowers and plants.

_It's just one night._

 

 

 

The owners were very nice and bubbly, Seongwoo actually missed friendly people like this because the business world tends to be quite rough and cold. People are like robots without real emotions doing the thing that was assigned to them without complaints.

"There's only one room left though. We're really sorry, it's the holiday season and we're fully booked as of now. Is it okay?" the old lady asks stopping Seongwoo's train of thoughts.

"What?!" Seongwoo starts but is interrupted by Daniel's gentle voice. "It's perfect for us. Right, Seongwoo?" Daniel asks and tilts his head like a puppy asking for permission.

 

_Unfair._

 

"It's.. it's fine." Seongwoo finally stutters and prays that no one could see how his ears were turning bright red.

"Okay, good. Follow me. Your room is upstairs. I will show you how the air conditioner works." the friendly lady says and gives one of the keys to Daniel.  
The room is surprisingly spacious with two single beds (thank god), a refrigerator, a cozy looking armchair and a small TV. Seongwoo puts his jacket on the coat rack and goes to the bathroom to check his appearance. He looks into the mirror and almost falls down from the shock kicking the trashcan with a loud bang.

"Are you okay there?" Daniel asks worriedly and knocks the door. "Yeah, everything is okay!" Seongwoo shouts back and tries to calm down. He looks back into the mirror and is greeted by a very tired looking man with a messy hair and sweaty shirt. So this is how he looked when he was greeted by his childhood crush, huh? Way to go! He washes his face and tries to fix his hair without success. It still looked like a mess. Maybe he should just take a shower.

"You can take the shower first! I'm gonna check if they have more pillows downstairs since they don't seem to have more than one for each." Daniel shouts through the door and Seongwoo can hear the front door close. Well a cold shower wasn't a bad idea after all.

 

Seongwoo finishes showering and puts on a white bathrobe on and is greeted by a warm and soft welcome of the robe. This was pretty luxurious after the long roadtrip. Seongwoo starts to warm some water for tea when he hears the door opening once again.

"Got some jellies from downstairs, it's a miracle they still sell them here but unfortunately they didn't got a charger for your phone-" he starts but stops almost immediately. Seongwoo turns around and wipes his wet bangs from his face. " _Oh_." Daniel just says and puts the pillow and bags of jellies on his bed.

 

"Is everything okay?" Seongwoo asks and pours water into the two cups. Daniel just coughs and averts his eyes. "I think I'm gonna go shower as well." he finally says and stumbles to the bathroom.

Seongwoo puts the tea bags into the cups and opens the TV. He couldn't even watch daily news because of the mess of a day.

  
It's been almost 45 minutes but Daniel was still in the shower. Seongwoo feels panic growing inside of him so he knocks the door. "Daniel?" He knocks a second time and finally gets a response. "Yeah." Seongwoo is forced to step back when Daniel steps out from the shower water dripping from his long black bangs. He's managed to put back on his boxers and Seongwoo thanks all the gods in the world for that but he was still half naked and Seongwoo could clearly see his toned abs.

Seongwoo takes a towel from the shelf and starts to dry Daniel's hair with it. "You should really dry your hair after you shower. You will get a cold otherwise." Seongwoo scolds but softens his voice when he sees Daniel pouting. This was unusual. Daniel was almost always very cheerful, always smiling even if it hurt him. "Daniel?" Seongwoo starts but is stopped by Daniel who is now holding both of his hand between his. "W-what?" Seongwoo asks confused unsure of what to do or say.

 

"Why did you cry?" he just asks without raising his head, still looking at the floor.

 

Seongwoo isn't sure what was he talking about. "When did I cry? Don't be silly." Seongwoo says as he feels his heart swell with anguish. This time Daniel raises his gaze and is now looking Seongwoo straight in the eyes. "Why did you cry in the car when you were sleeping?" Seongwoo can see his eyes forming tears as if he was about to cry himself.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Seongwoo replies with a steady voice and tries to release his hands from Daniel's grip but Daniel's hold is too strong and Seongwoo doesn't have any strength left.

  
Seongwoo sighs and starts over. There was no reason to lie.

"I dreamt of the time I left Busan to go to Seoul. That rainy night when you never came to see me." Seongwoo finally says and feels his heart hurting more than ever before. Daniel looks baffled.

"What?" he says with a trembling voice.

"What do you mean "what?" You never came, what is there to be said or explained?? It's been 8 whole years ever since." Seongwoo feels like anger is taking over his sadness like a thunder storm. Daniel releases Seongwoo's hand and steps back with a confused look on his face. "But.. but you left! You said you're getting married! I was so heartbroken! The next day you were gone and I couldn't even contact you!" the younger male starts babbling.

Seongwoo isn't quite sure if he's following. What the fuck is going on? Seongwoo takes a deep breath as if the next question determined their future.  
"Wait a minute. I was never planning on getting married, it was my old man's plan after all. Did you think I left you because of that?"

Daniel looks at Seongwoo like a defeated puppy. "You didn't? But you left!" he says and starts to wave his long arms like it would make more sense.  
"I went to Seoul because of my training and because of my father's business, dumbass!" Seongwoo says and crosses his arms annoyed.

"Hyung..." Daniel says and Seongwoo sees him tearing up like a little kid. The older hurriedly wipes his tears with his sleeve. "You really haven't grown. dummy." Seongwoo says gently and moves Daniel's bangs that were covering his soft looking eyes.  
Daniel takes Seongwoo into his bear like hug and buries his face into the crook of Seongwoo's neck.

  
"I love you. You smell so good." he slurs his words and it's almost impossible for Seongwoo to be angry at him. Seongwoo hugs the younger man back, so tightly that is hard to breathe. "Me too." he finally whispers and kisses Daniel gently on his forehead.

"Hyung.. Can I kiss you?" he asks almost as if he was afraid of breaking Seongwoo. "Yes, you may." Seongwoo replies after a short moment of silence and feels how his mind and heart are finally at ease. Daniel bends down to kiss Seongwoo on the lips and Seongwoo's world starts to spin around and suddenly he's back being the teenage boy in love embraced by his long lost lover.

They finally step back, out of breath but still holding to each other as if the moment could break into million pieces at any second. "I'm turned on." Daniel whines and looks at his crotch. Seongwoo almost chokes in his own spit. What was this brat thinking??

"Wait! I have to call- no, text Jaehwan! He must be worried about me." Seongwoo snaps back to reality and starts searching for his phone until he remembers its out of battery.

"Do you have a phone? I have to text him and-" Seongwoo asks Daniel but the younger one is pouting like his favorite toy got stolen.  
"Who's Jaehwan?" he asks and Seongwoo can't believe his eyes. Are you kidding me? Is he jealous? Jealous of Kim Jaehwan, of his secretary who was happily dating one of Seongwoo's subordinates, Hwang Minhyun.

Seongwoo can't help but laugh, he starts tearing up and Daniel looks even more offended. "What's so funny?" the black haired male asks as he takes his phone in his hand, probably ready to throw it out of the window.

"Kim Jaehwan. He's my secretary. I'm surprised you don't even remember him because we used to play with him when we were kids and he's in a committed relationship, has been the last 5 years, actually." Seongwoo finishes and looks at  Daniel's face as it lights up back to being his bubbly self.

 

"Oh.

 

"Oh, indeed. Now then, please let me use your phone please. " Seongwoo asks and Daniel gives it to him without hesitation, still smiling like a big idiot.

 

 **K. Daniel:** I'm okay. I called the police and I'm now in a hostel near Busan.

 **mainofeverything.kj:** who's this??

 

_Shoot, I should have added my name on it._

 

 **K. Daniel:** This is Ong Seongwoo, your boss. My battery ran out so I'm using my friend's phone.

 **mainofeverything.kj:** Oh sorry boss! Wait? Kang Daniel? Is this THE Kang Daniel's phone??

 **K. Daniel:** Yes, you can shut up now!

 **mainofeverything.jk:** wait wait, boss! you're in a hostel with him?? are you two in the same room? i need more details!

 **K. Daniel:** I'm blocking you

 

 **mainofeverything.jk:** you can't block me if you're using Daniel's kkt

 

 **K. Daniel:** watch me block your ass anyway. now goodbye. see you tomorrow!

 

"So everything is settled?" Daniel asks and gives Seongwoo a backhug, pressing his abs and something else Seongwoo isn't sure if he wants to identify against his back.

 

"Yeah. For now." Seongwoo replies and turns around smiling at Daniel. Daniel kisses Seongwoo on the lips and carries him on his bed.

 

"Can you stay a little longer in Busan?" the younger male asks and pushes Seongwoo down, gently.

"Maybe, next time. I'm not planning on being easy." Seongwoo chuckles back and touches Daniel's arm with his fingers. So warm. 

 

"You've never been easy though." Daniel states and starts to examine Seongwoo like a doctor.

  
"Hmm.. something is wrong and I think I have to fix it." he probes and starts to undress Seongwoo.

  
"Are you treating me like a car?" Seongwoo laughs and hits Daniel playfully on the shoulder.

"No. I'm treating you as my _lover_. Ong Seongwoo." he whispers into their kiss and Seongwoo can't do anything else but to surrender to the sensation of falling in love yet again, deeper and deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always leave a comment here or hmu @ongnielclub on twt! xoxo


End file.
